project_evidencefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Evidence
Project Evidence is a Slender Man web series created by YouTuber XXA4AWESOMEXX, it premiered with a teaser titled "Introduction" on March 8th, 2018, with it's first official episode (Entry #1) on March 25th, 2018. It has had 1 season, and 1 ARG so far, with it's second season in development, the series takes place in 2014, but as years go by in real life years go by there (2018=2014 2019=2015) Synopsis (season 1): A few months after season 1 finished the YouTube channel and Twitter account were deleted, a few months after that during the ARG you can find a website that is an official site for Project Evidence, there is a time tracker with a synopsis of the events of season 1 through Ashton's point of view as season 1 was mainly focused on Evan. " March 8th 2014: Introduction is posted to the Project Evidence YouTube channel March 25th 2014: Entry #1 is posted March 31st 2014: Entry #2 is posted where Emma is interviewed Entry #3 is posted where me, Emma and Evan look in the forest April 5th 2014: I found Emma dead in her house April 6th 2014: Entry #4 is posted where I talk about how I found Emma dead and how lonely life's been without her. As well as videos of items I found in her room that I kept a evidence and the videos of me in the Smile mask. April 7th 2014: Entry #5 is posted where I investigate the abandoned house for the first time. The video is glitched. I also post Entry #6 where I'm inside the abandoned house and get attacked by two people in hoods. I also post a video talking about the Twitter account I had also made for Project Evidence. I also make my first post on the Twitter account: Figured I'd start a Twitter page in case something ever....happens...to me. April 8th 2014: I make my second and third posts on Twitter: I had a nightmare last night. I don't remember much but I do remember that there was a tall skinny guy in a suit with no face. When I woke up from the dream I was sweating and coughing. It got so bad that I started puking my guts out. I'm going back to the abandoned home in a few minutes. Should have Entry #6 posted in no time. 4 hours later another post is made on Twitter from Evan: Hey guys. It's Evan. Ashton left 4 hours ago and I found his phone in the abandoned building he mentioned. I found a video that I plan to upload to the channel. Also Ashton said he was going to upload entry #6 but it was entry #7 he was going to upload lol. Evan uploads Entry #7. Evan posts another tweet: Hey guys it's Evan. I think I've recovered most of the original entry #5 and I think it might help me figure out where Ashton was taken. April 11th 2014: Evan tweets again: Hey guys. It's Evan... I found a video on Ashton's phone that I feel needs to be shared He uploads the video where I am messing around with a haunted journal. I also find a picture of a dead body, so that's fun. April 12th 2014: A video is uploaded to a different channel that is security camera footage of me captured by the two hooded people and the Storm Trooper masked man. April 13th 2014: No new videos but 1 new Tweet: Hey it's Evan. Turns out I can't upload the fixed version of entry #5 to youtube. I guess I'll try tweeting it instead. Keep an eye on here later tonight. As for Stay Down.... I might know that location. I'll keep watching it until I get an idea in my head. (Stay down is the name of the security footage uploaded to Youtube) April 14th 2014: More Tweets from Evan There's a storm here. VOTE FOR WHAT YOU FEAR MOST! (Be honest or your banned) The votes were Bagels , Tacos and intercourse. Only one person voted and they picked Bagels. This is what it looks like outside (and a picture of a snowy neighborhood.) Just cuddling w/ my cats (and a picture of a cat) .Hey guys it's Evan. My local weather network said no driving unless absolutely necessary. Which I'm pretty sure my cause isn't necessary. As well as the fact that I'm not old enough to drive. That too. The Twitter account is then hacked by somebody who posts only 2 tweets. Do you wish to see him suffer (and a picture of me asleep near a gun) If nobody picks he will be released for a final frolic before his death yes no getmeoutofthishellishlife nobody voted. April 15th 2014: A new Tweet from Evan Hey it's Evan. The storm stopped for awhile so I checked the abandoned house and you won't believe what I found. Evan uploads Entry #7.5 where he finds me outside of the abandoned house and asks me where I was. I don't remember him somehow. Evan follows me and manages to get to the place I was being held captive. He films it and saves me and posts the video as Entry #8 A tweet is released by me. I remember everything now of course. Hey guys it's Ashton. I'm back. Uploading my quitting video now. I never asked for this. I upload Entry #9 where I say that I'm quitting my investigation. Then soon after the channel and Twitter account are deleted.